Never Be Lonely
by Venomous Angel 75
Summary: SongFic, OneShot. Something gets resolved between Max and Fang. And he hates her music. The song is Never be Lonely by The Feeling.


Disclaimer: I claim no right to the Maximum Ride universe. Please review. I know it's a little choppy, but this song seemed perfect. Much love.

_People in love get fast and foolish  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love get scared and stupid  
People in love get everything wrong  
_

The music blasting through the wall annoyed me to no end. She couldn't even listen to good music? I mean, come on.

Or at least, different music? She's been listening to that CD for the last three days and playing that track every other song. I banged on the wall.

No response.

Even after seventeen years and four months of living together, she hasn't learned that I hate her music. Okay, I only hate most of it. We do have the same taste in some genres. But this is way Euro-trash. Ugh.

Geez. Can she turn it up any louder? The speakers are going to blow and I doubt Iggy's going to want to fix them again.

_  
At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
Never Be Lonely  
_

God, she started it over again. I'm going to **kill** her. I realize that she's obviously found one of her suitors, well, suitable, but does she have to parade it like she does? I guess she really has no idea about how I feel. And why should she? It's not like I've ever said anything about this undying, eternal, forever, 'I'll die for you' kind of love that I feel for her. Sure this emotional block that I've put up had kept her from discovering how weak she makes me, but maybe it's worked too well.

She'll never see me.

_  
B-B-B-Baby I think I'm going C-C-C-Crazy  
And why should I be sane without you  
_

I can practically see her dancing in that goofy way she does. Let me be clear. Normally, Max doesn't dance. She flails. It's great to watch, especially when she thinks that she's alone. Of course, I've only told her that I've caught her twice. The rest of the time I'm too mesmerized to say anything.

She can dance if she really wants to. I've seen her, late at night when her music is turned down soft. She glides. She's beautiful. I've seen her in all her states and I only love her more because of them.

I can only imagine what she would have been like if she hadn't been abducted and mutated by a bunch of disgusting scientist freaks. Easily the most popular girl in school. Honestly.

_  
They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it  
Ill never be the same without you  
_

I wonder who she's decided upon. I'm praying it's not Adam. That kid practically wet himself when I met them at the door after their date. If a guy can't stand up to me, then there's no point. They've got to do at least a comparable job of taking care of her.

Not that she really needs taking care of. Max is so strong and independent. Maybe too much so. It's hurt her before. I don't want to see her hurt again.

It could be Kyle. He's taller than she is, a linebacker in the local college. Big kid. I could totally kill him. Without breaking a sweat. Hell, she could kill him without breaking a sweat. Kudos to him, though. He managed better than the last three.

It's funny. She gets so pissed when I greet them at the door just before they try to kiss her. Kyle actually did kiss her. Right in front of me. Like I said, he had balls.

Not for long.

_  
People in love get special treatment  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love their hearts get eaten  
People in love get everything wrong  
_

I can't stand it anymore. That music has to go. She doesn't answer the first knock. Or the second. She doesn't care how loud it is when it's just me and her home alone. I crack the door, hoping she's not in the nude.

Not that I'd mind.

She has a great body and she really has no idea. That's one of the most endearing things about her. She has no clue how gorgeous she is. Annoying sometimes.

I mean, she knows that she's attractive. She'd be dumb to think she wasn't after getting asked out three times after her first class when we started college. And those were only the ones who braved my intimidating presence.

She's standing on top of her bed in nothing but a tank top and, hey, are those my boxers? God, she's wearing my clothes. They look fantastic on her.

_  
At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
Never Be Lonely  
_

Her back's to me and her wings are mostly tucked in. Her pale gold hair is long enough to reach the middle of her back now.

She drives me nuts. There's just no way that I can live without her. Without her, I'm empty. This isn't something I've just realized now, but leaning against her doorframe and watching her dance as though the fate of the world doesn't rest upon her shoulders brings it all to the front of my brain.

She's the only one I really respect. She'll meet me blow for blow. She doesn't back down until she's sure that I've got everything straight and yet she takes whatever information we give her and incorporates it into her big plan. She doesn't just dismiss any of the flock right out of hand.

I guess experience is the best teacher and she's definitely become a real leader.

Oh, she's moving her hips. Where was I?

_  
B-B-B-Baby I think I'm going C-C-C-Crazy  
And why should I be sane without you  
_

You know, this song is appropriate. Love is such a twisted thing. It makes people act idiotic. It makes them feel invincible and powerless, perfectly safe and in mortal danger, super calm and jittery, all at the same time. Well, that's how I feel around her. I dunno about other people.

She hops off the bed, her back's still to me, and shimmies to her desk. She's in the process of tying back that glorious hair when a twist brings her around to face me. The look on her face is priceless. Almost immediately her cheeks burst into flame.

"I think you've gotten better," I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up."

She shifts from foot to foot, clearly embarrassed at getting caught. You'd think that she'd get over it having lived with me for close to eighteen years.

I am perfectly content to sit here in silence until she can't stand it. That's one thing about me that's always freaked her out. I can take the quiet. She hates it.

"So," she starts.

I take pity. "You going out again tonight?"

_  
They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it  
Ill never be the same without you  
Never Be lonely_

She shakes her head. "Well, I had hoped to, but he's probably busy." She fixes me with a glare and then looks away quickly. "He's always busy." Her voice is resentful and sad. "You know, it's funny. He's the only one I've ever wanted and he's the only one who's never said anything about it."

My gut twists. She is in love. It sounds bad, too. But I speak up anyway. "So you do something about it." I don't like to see her unhappy.

"Like what?" She extends her wings carefully so as not to break anything.

I cannot believe I am helping her figure out how to get the attention of another guy. "do something he wouldn't expect. Something that gets his attention and leaves no doubt about how you feel." She looks at me strangely. "He'd be an idiot if he refused you," I add softly.

She looks thoughtful and crosses the room to stand in front of me. "You know, I think you're right." Then she steps right up against me, pushing me back with her body and pinning me to the wall. Her hands come around my face and she yanks my head down so that she can reach my mouth.

Her lips are so soft and, oh, that's her tongue. I think I'm going to melt. My whole body jerks in surprise. She just bit me. And I liked it.

I'm having a really hard time keeping my breathing level when she pulls away. I am pleased to note she looks a bit flustered herself.

Her eyes are wide and nervous, but glow with something I'm sure is in mine when I look at her. Her voice is low and I feel it low in my body. "Did you expect that?"


End file.
